Durability
by I Am Number 6
Summary: He wanted her and she wanted him, it was as simple as that. He knew he'd been right when he said she would've broken Matt. xRebekahXDamonx
1. Rock Your Body

**So I've loved Damon and Rebekah since they hung out at the bonfire so tonights episode was completely amazing for me. Anyways let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>The truth was she was lonely, they both knew it, and because Stefan wouldn't give her the time of day and she'd just been shut down by a mortal, worse than that, a high school football player. She'd been alone for the past 90 years and even now that she was alive no one really showed her any of the affection that she was obviously craving. She thought Matt would maybe be the one to take away some of her loneliness when he put his jacket over her shoulders, but at the Grill she knew she'd judged the blonde boy wrong.<p>

Damon would never had done it if he wasn't so lonely himself. Every time he though he'd had a break through with Elena she would shut him down again which was really starting to bruise his ego. Not to mention he hadn't had any physical contact with anyone besides Elena for the past few months and it was starting to drive him crazy. Now that he'd become himself again he didn't see anything wrong with sleeping with the Original. He wanted her and she wanted him, it was as simple as that. Before he thought about it any further Rebekah kissed him, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and he knew he'd been right when he said she would've broken Matt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he woke up in the morning she had her head rested on his chest and her arm was slung over his waist carelessly. Damon thought about what Elena said, about Rebekah being a normal girl who put her whole heart into things even if it consumed her, which was exactly what was happening with Klaus. She was going to be dragged down with him when Damon finally got the chance to kill him because if she got in the way he would have to kill her.

He pushed her arm off of him lazily as he stood up not bothering to cover himself as he walked towards the blinds pulling them open causing Rebekah to groan. Damon smirked as he pulled on his pants slowly.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled and Damon rolled his eyes. He would never hear the end of it from Elena if she found out he slept with the enemy. He would never hear the end of it from her if she found out he slept with anyone. It would hurt her feelings, and he would feel guilty. She would end up sucking him back with her little puppy dog eyes and he'd be just like he had been for the past few weeks. But he didn't want that. Damon Salvatore was tired of trying to be good, he missed being bad. He walked out into the den where Stefan was sitting, his eyes traveling to his brother almost immediately.

"It sounded like you had a fun night."

"I have fun every night brother." Damon said smirking crookedly and his brother smiled back, the cocky smile that usually appeared on his face now.

"It must bug you that you're always getting my sloppy seconds."

"It must bug you that all the girls who were with you realize they really want me."

"Good morning." Rebekah interrupted walking into the living room. She was wearing short black shorts that showed off a fair amount of leg and a blue tank top, the cheerleading clothes she'd wore on the first day of school that must've been in the room she'd kept. Her makeup was already done and he hair was pulled back like it had been before the bonfire. From the way her cheeks were flushed Damon could tell she'd fed recently, probably stealing some of the blood supply he kept.

"Drive me home Damon." she said running her fingers through her hair and he almost laughed. The idea of an Original couldn't drive herself somewhere but could snap the necks of innocent people was ridiculous. She was probably going out to cause terror and make peoples lives miserable like her psychotic brother Kol.

"What do I look like a chauffer?"

"No, they tend to look better." Stefan chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes watching as she looked through her bag.

"So do the women who I wake up with in the morning, but somehow I ended up with you."

"It must've been your lucky night."

"No, I think I had a little to much to drink because when you came into my room I could've sworn you were a model."

"Don't worry, I've been told I look like a model hundreds of times. I've heard I have radiating beauty."

"Sure you have Princess. But just because your beautiful doesn't make you _good_." he said suggestively and Stefan smirked trying to supress his laughter. Before Damon could move Rebekah grabbed him by his throat squeezing so tight some of the bones in his neck creaked in protest. He thought she was going to snap his neck but she brought him closer so he was staring into her eyes. He knew she was going to compel him before she actually did it, so it was no surprise when her eyes dilated slightly. He was surprised by how strongly he had the urge to kiss her. "Be honest Damon. Did you enjoy last night?"

"I enjoyed last night. It was the most fun I've had in months." he answered gritting his teeth and she smirked satisfied with herself before she let him go turning her back on him as she walked towards the door.

"Don't do that again." he growled threateningly and she stopped to glance over her shoulder raising her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll drive a stake through your heart. And I'll make sure no one pulls it out for another 90 years." he threatened and she smiled like he told her a joke as she eyed him.

"You're forgetting its not a fair fight between us Damon. Before you can even raise the stake in my direction I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands."

"I love when you talk dirty." he mocked smirking at her crookedly and she rolled her eyes. "The only problem is your all talk and no action. I'll kill you and your brothers before you even know I'm thinking about it." he said walking towards her. She stood up on her toes to kiss him so hard their teeth clacked together. He ran his fingers up her side slowly until she grabbed his hand snapping the bones in it easily as she bent it in the wrong direction. Damon groaned sinking down breaking the kiss as she bent his hand back even farther and Rebekah smiled.

"I guess we'll see then won't we Sweetheart." she mocked blowing him a kiss before she let him go and turned heading out the door. Damon stared after her and Stefan looked up from his book over at his brother.

"We'll, that was interesting_."_


	2. Party Rock Anthem

Elena called. Not even three days after she'd shut him down completely she decided to call and tell him exactly how sorry she was and that she didn't mean what she said. She practically begged him not to do something stupid because she was worried he would get himself killed, not that she even really cared about what happened to him. She asked him to call her back but he didn't. He went to the grill and started drinking when Rebekah walked in.

"Please tell me you're not stalking me." he mumbled taking a drink and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I have better things to do."

"Like relive every detail of the other night." he said smirking as she sat down on the barstool behind him. She was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans tight enough that nothing was left to Damon's imagination, not that he needed to imagine it anymore.

"It wasn't worth remembering actually." she said downing his shot.

"So if you're not following me, why are you here?"

"Boredom."

"Boredom?"

"My mothers new rule is that we can't kill anyone in town. And besides killing the humans theres nothing really to do here."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Because my families here."

"I mean for like a few hours maybe a day or two tops. We could go out to a different city and have a little fun. Get your fill of violence for the next few days. Go crazy, well crazier than you already are." Rebekah rolled her eyes again before she looked towards the wall staring at it for a minute lost in thought. Damon watched closely as she bit her lip, drifting back to the night before. They way she'd kissed him hard enough to bruise his mouth and the feeling of her body pressed against his. "Or sex."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit, it's probably just my boredom getting the best of me though so don't read into it." he said grabbing a bottle of vodka from behind the counter taking a swig lazily. He watched as her eyes traveled over his body slowly taking in every detail. Damon thought she was going to say yes, and they would go back to the manor and take out their frustrations on each other. Matt was working as usual trying to be descreet as he glanced over at them from time to time but both vampires were fully aware of his watchful eyes. Especially Rebekah who leaned forward to whisper in Damon's ear causing Matt's face to get a little red before he turned away and picked up more dishes.

"As lovely as that sounds I think I'd rather paint the town red."

"You know whether we go now or later you're still going to end up in bed with me?" Damon said raising his hand slightly resting it on her waist, letting his fingers trail underneath Rebekah's shirt to brush against her skin softly and he felt her shudder slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Of course. I'm charming and handsome and great in bed. You'd be stupid to not come back for more." Rebekah rolled her eyes standing up and Damon grabbed his bottle again before he followed behind. They almost made it out the door before the human blood bank walked in. Damon made a face but it was gone before Elena could even notice.

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you for days." she said walking up to them watching Damon like he was the only man in the room.

"I've been busy with some stuff." Damon said lifting one of his shoulder shrugging slightly and Elena's eyes shifted over to Rebekah.

"I can see that." Elena said, jealousy obvious in her tone and Rebekah smirked slightly.

"Well I was on my way out."

"Damon wait." Elena said grabbing his hand before he could head out the door. "Can we talk?" Rebekah almost rolled her eyes at the Dopplegangers face. Innocent, pleading, and pathetic. But then again she thought all humans were pathetic so Elena was just part of the stereotype.

"I think you've made it clear that there isn't anything we need to say." Damon said anger flashing across his eyes but Elena didn't even notice. Rebekah had never met a person so self centered that they didn't even notice they were causing people who care about them pain. She'd never met Katherine but from the stories she'd heard from Elijah and Nick, Elena had more in common with her ancestor than just her looks.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"No you did, but oh well I'm over it."

"Damon please… just don't do anything stupid. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Because then she'd have no one who worshipped the ground she walked on even though she had zero interest in that person, other than breaking their heart of course, Rebekah thought.

"He's been alive almost three times as long as you and you're telling him what to do?" she asked and Elena gritted her teeth looking towards the blonde obviously irritated by her.

"I'm just worried about him."

"Well don't be. He's more than capable of taking care of himself." Rebekah said harshly and Damon smirked slinging his arm over her shoulder as he looked at Elena. He wanted to make her feel some of the pain, even a tiny bit of the angst, he'd been going through for her for the past few months. Sticking by her side, treating her sweetly, falling in love with her, just to have her turn him down because she was in love with his brother who could care less whether or not she was alive.

"She has a point you know."

…...

They ended up at a club called Peabody's in Virginia Beach. It reminded Rebekah of Nick's club but more modern. The way men and women were dancing so close to each other was strange but when Damon started to dance that way with her it wasn't that bad anymore. He was drunk in less than an hour which meant he smiled more and forgot about Elena and after another hour Rebekah was so wasted she started to get jealous of the women who was eyeing Damon from across the dance floor. It irritated her even more than Damon was smiling at the girl cockily.

"I wouldn't go for her, she seems like the type to scream once you bite her, and the noisy ones always attract attention. Unless you plan on compelling her." Rebekah mumbled looking over at the red head again.

"I don't, and I bet your wrong. She seems like the type whose used to being handled... roughly." he said smirking at the girl and Rebekah could see her blush from across the room. The Original rolled her eyes looking over at Damon who was still watching the other girl licking his lips slightly which for some reason annoyed Rebekah more than usual. Ever since she'd met him he'd been a womanizer so it shouldn't have gotten to her but it did. "She looks delicious."

"I've seen better."

"Let's play a little game with her. I'll meet you in the alley." he said, his signature crooked smile appearing on his face as he watched the girl winking at her flirtasiously.

"What's the game?" Rebekah asked and Damon leaned forward whispering in her ear and she smirked slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for the reviews, I know I left it kind of on a cliff hanger but yeah so tell me what you think<strong>


	3. Love Game

**So thanks for the reviews :3**

* * *

><p>"We're going to play a little game." Damon said smiling at the girl in front of him and her lips tilted up in response as she nodded. He'd found out her name was Amber, and she was on spring break. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her with the school slut, so now she was single and ready to mingle. Which Damon really knew was code for desperate for someone to give her attention and show her that she was worth their time.<p>

"Okay cool." she said.

"Perfect. All you have to do, is keep from screaming, no matter what I do to you." he said and the girl laughed nervously as Damon kissed the side of her neck.

"Alright I think I can handle that. What happens if I win?" she said after a minute and Damon smirked. It was pathetic how easy most humans were willing to let him do whatever he wanted to them, even if they weren't compelled. The girl, Amber, thought he might take her home, have fun with her for a night, and she'd leave in the morning, and he thought she was naïve.

"If you lose, I'll kill you." Rebekah said appearing beside them and Amber jumped.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked stunned that Damon wasn't even interested in the blonde girl beside them who'd pretty much appeared out of thin air. He was to interested kissing up the side of her neck gentley letting his hand rest on the other side of her neck

"If you win, he'll kill you." Rebekah went on scowling as she watched the girl closely as Damon pulled back a little bit to smirk at her.

"If I were you I wouldn't scream. Rebekah's the jealous type, so I can only imagine what she would do to you." Damon glanced at Rebekah for a minute and winked before his face contorted as his fangs popped out. He bit into Amber's neck savagely and she groaned going limp. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her as he drew more blood out of her body but before he could drain her completely Rebekah grabbed him by his arms throwing his against the opposite wall of the alley before she snapped the girls neck in one swift movement.

"I wasn't done." Damon grumbled pushing himself to his feet slowly and Rebekah shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"Then go find someone to entertain you."

"I've already found him." she said and Damon didn't miss the flare in her eyes. For the first time that night he let his eyes travel over her body slowly taking in every detail, especially the way she licked her lips after a minute. And then he was on his feet shoving her against the wall making the bricks at her back shudder from the force. "Now now Damon, don't try to pick on someone more than three times your age."

"Sorry, but I've never been one to respect my elders." he said as his hand snapped up to grip her neck just hard enough so it hurt as he glared at her but she decided not to crush him even though she knew she could. She was growing fond of his annoying cockiness and the fact that he wasn't afraid to be aggressive. She grabbed his hand and pried it off her neck roughly as they glared at each other but not even a second later their lips smashed together. She shoved him against the opposite wall before she kissed him and his hands teared at the black dress she was wearing. They made it to a hotel room before they became completely lost in each other.

…...

Damon was disgusted with himself when he woke up in the morning. It wasn't because he slept with Rebekah, he was fairly proud of himself for that, it was the fact that when he woke up they were spooning. It might've been different if she was the one who had her arms wrapped around him but _he _was doing it to _her. _Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her with her arms resting lightly on top of his and the side of his face was resting against hers. His legs were pressed against the back of hers. He was disgusted that he had snuggled.

Damon did the only thing he could think of that might make himself seem a little more manly. He moved his arms out from under hers before he shoved her off the bed. Rebekah swore under her breath as she hit the ground and he smirked as she stood wrapping a sheet around herself.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, I don't do sleep overs." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't seem to mind last night."

"I was drunk."

"We both know you would sleep with me even if you were sober." she said as he pushed himself to his feet slowly pulling on his pants. Rebekah walked over behind him resting her hand lightly on his back letting her fingers graze his skin lightly before she kissed the side of his neck. Damon turned around and she pressed her lips against his and he kissed her back passionately. He would never admit it to her but he actually liked having the physical contact with her. He'd been alone for so long he almost forgot how good it could feel, he got butterflies with Elena but with Rebekah he was on fire. She was like Katherine. Impulsive, angry, and attractive but unlike Katherine Rebekah kissed him like she actually cared about him. It almost made him feel human again. But then she moved away. "I think I've proven my point." she said smirking slightly and Damon rolled his eyes.

He ended up driving them back to Mystic Falls, neither of them said much. Rebekah would glance at him out of the corner of her eye every few minutes but he pretended not to notice. He wasn't in a talking mood. When he checked his phone he'd seen Elena had tried calling again, ten times to be exact. Stefan called too which was strange but Damon decided to actually call him back_._

"So your still alive." Stefan said in greeting and Damon smirked slightly.

"Sorry to dissapoint brother."

"Have you called Elena."

"She's not my mother or my girl friend so no. I don't plan on it either."

"She thinks Rebekah lured you out somewhere and killed you." Stefan said and Damon glanced over watching as Rebekah rolled her eyes. Damon could hear Stefan walk through the boarding house as he continued to speak. "I didn't think anything about you being gone all night but she came over the house last night and wouldn't stop nagging me until I called you. What should I tell her if she stops by again?"

"Hello Stefan." Rebekah chimed. "You can tell Elena Damon and I have been busy all night but I'm sorry we couldn't call and let her listen in." she said sarcastically and Damon felt his lips curve up into his signature smile.

"So when she comes by to ask again I should tell her you and Rebekah were out all night… connecting on another level." Stefan offered and just Damon was about to open his mouth to say something when Rebekah cut him off.

"How about you tell her Damon's moved on." Rebekah said calmly as she gritted her teeth slightly in frustration. After another minute or so on the phone Damon ended the call and tossed it in the back seat keeping his eyes on the road. "What is it about Elena?"

"What?"

"What makes her so special that everyone is willing to die for her. You, Stefan, the witch. She's nothing but you all bend over backwards for her like she's the most important thing in the world."

"At first I thought it was because she was like Katherine. Beautiful, smart, enticing and the fact that I couldn't save Katherine made me want to protect Elena even more. It was like a second chance. But then I realized the reason I protected her was because she's exactly what Katherine isn't. She's nice and innocent and she cares about other people. She might be the one to pick me over Stefan, I thought she would care about me. But even though I tried harder than I've tried in years to make her fall in love with me, she rejected me because she wants Stefan." Damon mumbled staring forward at the road as he drove. He didn't understand why he told her but once he got it off his chest he felt better.

"You know when you talk like that it almost sounds like you have a heart." she said and Damon's lips curved up slightly. He could feel Rebekah watching him but he didn't say anything else about Elena. He didn't want to ruin his day. "Onto lighter subjects my mother would like to have a word with you this evening."

"A word with me?"

"Yes, she asked me to find you and tell you she'll be expecting at around noon tomorrow."

"What if I'm busy?"

"Then I'd suggest you become unbusy. Unless you're looking to start a problem?" Rebekah asked raising her eyebrows. If Damon caused a problem he knew he wouldn't be the only one who had to face the consequences. It would be Stefan and Elena and Barbie and Rick and even that little witch Bonnie. Rebekah smirked slightly and he knew the expression on his face, even the tiniest twitch of his mouth, had given it away that he was going.

"Lovely."


	4. Without Me

**So thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>As soon as Damon walked into the room Finn had led him to he froze. Katherine Pierce was holding a piece of something that she was looking at closely. When she turned and saw him the familiar smirk spread across her face as Esther started to burn sage.<p>

"Thanks you for coming Mr. Salvatore. I've been so excited to meet the man my Rebekah is so taken with." she said smiling at him almost resigned, like she knew what had to be done and there was no changing it. Finn walked over to stand beside his mother and Katherine walked towards Damon.

"Yes, I've heard all about you and _Rebekah_." if there was one thing Katherine was, it was jealous. Even though she didn't want Damon that didn't mean anyone else could have him. He was hers. She'd proven that over the years by having any woman who he'd gotten to close to killed. A girl from Washington in the 30's and a beautiful college student in the summer of 69. Damon had no idea, he also had no idea why she was in Klaus's house and still breathing.

"I've realized that what I've turned my children into is an abomination. All the pain and suffering they've caused… it's heartbreaking. Elena has agreed to help me destroy them but she's only human and there's only so much she can do. She can take care of Elijah but the others are more wary of her."

"How exactly are we supposed to kill them? I mean we're a little short on daggers." Katherine said shrugging slightly and Esther looked at her.

"I'm casting a spell on them. More white ash was collected from the Original tree and new daggers were created. The Bennett witches have been kind enough to allow me to use some of their power so I can create the spell so that when my children are daggered with these they'll truly die." Esther said looking towards the sage that was burning creating a steady stream of smoke. "I understand what I've done was wrong and now I know it's my job to fix it."

"So why do you need us?" Damon asked watching her skeptically.

"Because you're two of the most cruel vampires I've ever seen." Damon and Katherine couldn't help but smile at that. Katherine had prided herself on screwing people over for the past 100 years and she was great at it, and Damon killed more people than he could remember in the past 50 years. "I know you want them dead just as much as I do, whatever your own personal reasons are."

Klaus. That was the only one Katherine and Damon really cared about being dead. Taking out the whole family would just be an added bonus.

"Katherine, you can distract Kol until I've finished with Nicklaus, Elena has Elijah wrapped around her finger and Damon you've become… smitten with Rebekah so there's no reason she wouldn't trust you. After Nicklaus is dead you can kill the others." Esther said and Katherine's eyebrows rose as she looked over at him and Damon rolled his eyes. He was incapable of being 'smitten' with anyone. Especially someone like Rebekah. But could he really kill her just to make sure Elena was completely safe. "I'll handle Nicklaus myself this Friday when the moon is full."

…...

"Miss me?" Katherine asked leaning up against the boarding house. She'd followed him home after their meeting with Esther, inviting herself to stay with them. Stefan had left almost as soon as she'd arrived and Damon wanted to get away from her but he couldn't.

"Not in the slightest."

"Damon

"I would say I'm happy to see you but I'm not."

"Then we're on the same page. I'm only here because Esther said you would need my help. While you're distracting Blondie I'll be distracting her psychopathic brother Kol. If he isn't kept busy something's bound to go wrong somewhere. Elena's unknowingly taking care of Elijah, and the mother of the year is planning on taking out her oldest son herself." she said shrugging slightly and Damon watched her before he walked over to pour himself a shot. Katherine moved to sit on the table as she smiled at him. "You need me. You're to weak to do this on your own."

"Bite me." he mumbled gulping down his shot and she rolled her eyes.

"Been there, done that. That's how I ended up in this mess."

"No you ended up in this mess because you're a slut." Damon said and Katherine scowled her eyebrows furrowing. He was so used to getting dirty looks from her it didn't phase him anymore, probably because he wasn't as wrapped around her finger as he used to be.

"Don't be spiteful Damon it's pathetic"

"What would I be spiteful for?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I've left you over and over again, slept with your brother, manipulated you, and played with you for years even though I've never loved. Not to mention I ruined your plan to kill Klaus." she said looking at her nails before she looked over at him and smiled as she walked over to him. Katherine reached up to unbutton the bottom few buttons on his shirt as she smiled. "But lets just kiss and make up like always."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rebekah said walking in and Katherine barely glanced over at her.

"Actually you are." Katherine said her signature smirk appearing on her face as she watched Damon again.

"I was just about to kill Katherine. You can help if you want." he said glaring at her.

"Don't tempt me Damon." Rebekah said and Katherine turned to look at her almost stunned. No one usually ever stood up to her. Everyone knew she what she could do, even Damon didn't push her to far, but Rebekah wasn't afraid of her. Rebekah and Katherine stared at each other, Damon thought it was more like glaring but that would mean they were jealous of each other and they were fighting over him.

"So you're his new play thing." Katherine said after a minute, smirking again.

"Excuse me?"

"You know. You're the one who he sleeps with then leaves. You make it obvious by the way you look at him. It's pathetic."

"Coming from the woman who just threw herself at him and got rejected?" Rebekah asked tilting her head to the side slightly like she'd done when she and Caroline were arguing weeks ago and Damon smirked but Katherine glared at her. "I'm going to the lake if you're interested Damon."

"He's not, we actually have business to discuss."

"Which can wait until later." he said walking towards Rebekah and she smirked at Katherine. Anger flashed across her face for a brief second before she glanced over at Damon.

"I'll see you tonight." she said causing Rebekah to scowl at her. Now Damon knew how it felt to be Katherine when he and Stefan fought over her. He felt special.


	5. Headstrong

"So care to tell me why my mother was so interested in talking to you?" Rebekah asked. She was lying back on her towel with her eyes closed, practically soaking up the sun. The only thing she was wearing was a bikini top that had blue and white thick horizontal stripes on it and short jean shorts that made every boy look her way as she arrived. Damon even noticed the Lockwood kid looking over every so often which for some reason got under his skin. But he couldn't really blame him, because even Damon knew Rebekah looked breathtakingly beautiful. There was a group of teenagers across the lake playing volleyball or lounging around, some were splashing around in the water and he noticed Caroline was with them, drinking but he ignored them.

Rebekah had managed to get him to strip down to a pair of swim trunks and he told her it was probably because she just wanted to look at him with his shirt off but he'd taken it off anyways. So Damon was lying on the beach beside her in his trunks and his usual aviator sun glasses looking as cool as ever in the heat.

"What women isn't interested in talking to me?" Damon said shrugging slightly and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"We're friends right?" She was propping herself up on her elbows

"I don't have any friends." he said resting his arms behind his head and leaning his head back on them.

"You know what I mean. If she was planning something, you would tell me about it. Right?" she asked and Damon couldn't help but think of how much simpler his life would be if women weren't involved. Rebekah, Katherine, Elena, even Caroline. If they were all gone he wouldn't have problems anymore. Around Stefan he could shut himself down, control himself properly, but women always brought out the worst in him in his opinion. They got under his skin and brought out the old Damon, the emotional one and he hated it. "I'll take that as a no."

"My main interest is killing your brother by any means necessary, whether that means screwing you over or not." he said calmly. He expected to get a rise out of her, he thought she might slap him or at the very least be a little pissed off.

"You've already screwed me over." she said and Damon's lips twitched slightly. Rebekah shifted so she was sitting up even farther and Damon watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, if my mother said anything that might've scared you. She's just been dead for a very long time so her people skills are a little… outdated."

"What do you think she said?"

"I don't know. She's been acting strange lately and I have no idea what's running through her head so it could've been anything. I just, I hope nothing she said will affect whatever we have going for us." Rebekah hadn't admitted she had feelings for anyone since Stefan, and even though she hadn't outright said it they both knew what she meant. She didn't want to lose him, and she actually _cared_ enough about him to be worried she might lose him.

"She didn't say anything important." he said after a minute. If he thought about it in a certain way Esther hadn't really said anything that would change his relationship with Rebekah, she just planned on killing her. But deep down he knew he was lying to himself. Damon actually felt a little guilty as her icy blue eyes locked on his.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I'm far from trusting you Damon half of because what you've done since I've been around and the other half because I _know_ you. Stefan told me all about you, and I know you well enough myself to know the look you get when you're lying. It's my gift to know. So when you feel like being honest come find me." she said pushing herself up to her feet. Damon sat up on his elbows and watched as she started walking. He watched as she went over to the party on the other side of the beach and started talking to a guy, she glanced over at him before she started flirting with the other guy. He knew she was doing it just to piss him off and make him jealous and she succeeded.

But instead of going over and dragging her away or scaring the boy she was with he left. Damon could feel her eyes follow him as he walked towards the woods disappearing into them.

…...

Right after he left she still flirted with the boy in front of her, Jake something, but watching grass grow was more interesting. She had to much pride to go to the Salvatore manor and he was busy listening to Elena ramble on about how terrible Rebekah was, but he was glad for the distraction. He could just imagine what Rebekah was doing so having Elena around made him feel better, less lonely.

Rebekah assumed when she went home all she would be able to think about was Damon in bed with Katherine. So she decided to spend the time with Nik and Kol watching as they played pool trying to keep her mind busy. When Kol made a remark about Damon leaving her for the doppleganger she snapped his wrist and Nik laughed under his breath.

When Elena saw Stefan she made an excuse to follow him to his room leaving Damon alone. He knew if he called Rebekah she would come and they would make up without even saying anything. She'd remind him of how lucky he was that he was durable. But he wasn't desperate enough yet, and he had no plans on telling Rebekah anything that Esther said. Damon had no idea how she knew he was lying to her earlier but he knew he'd have to be more careful around her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katherine asked walking into the room sitting on the couch beside him. She smirked slightly lifting her feet to rest them in his lap and he did his best to ignore her, picking up a book off the table. "Come on Damon, you don't think I know what you look like when you're brooding over a girl?"

"How're things going with Kol? Has he figured out what a manipulative little slut you are yet?" he asked not bothering to lift his eyes from the book but Katherine kept the smile on her face.

"Nope, he's eating out of the palm of my hand, just like the rest of the men in my life."

"It's only a matter of time before he figures it out."

"Why so cranky Damon? I haven't seen you like this since you found you out Elena prefers Stefan to you even though he could careless about her."

"It must hurt Katherine, I mean everyone you've ever cared about has left you. Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, me. No one wants you once they realize who you really are." Before he could blink Katherine's fingers were wrapped around his throat so tightly he couldn't breath. She was straddling his lap with her face inches away from his.

"You're pushing your luck."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah let me know what you think :)<em>**


	6. Look After You

He expected her to call him within few days or come over but she didn't. The only thing he'd heard about her in weeks was she was the one who was holding Elena hostage while Klaus and the other Originals tried to work out their mommy issues. Damon didn't know what to feel when he saw Esther die. On the one hand now Rebekah didn't have to die just to take out Klaus, but on the other hand now he and Stefan had to worry about taking him out by themselves again. But the thing he felt the most when Esther died was the strange feeling of a huge weight coming off his shoulders that he'd been carrying around with him since the day at the lake. It had been almost a month since that day and he hadn't spoken to Rebekah since.

He thought about the option that she just might need time to grieve over the death of her psychopathic mother, but he'd gotten so used to having her around for the short time that he had, that he'd forgotten just how lonely he was before she came along. Damon thought after Esther died Rebekah would let it go that he wouldn't tell her what her mother had told him but she didn't. She was practically a ghost. So it was a complete surprise to him when he saw her in the Grill with a few of the girls from the cheerleading squad. He watched her and her eyes staid locked on his before they traveled over his body slowly and her lips curved up slightly. Damon couldn't help but smirk as he sat at the bar beside Stefan.

For the past few weeks she'd been wishing when she got home he would be sitting on her bed, with a worn copy of an Anne Rice novel in his hands, reading quietly like she'd seen him do a lot recently but he wasn't. Damon Salvatore wasn't the type of guy who would do something as bold putting himself out there, and he was far to stubborn to be the first one to try and make everything between them better.

"Well don't you look handsome tonight." Damon didn't have to glance over his shoulder to know that Rebekah was walking up behind him. It had been almost an hour since he'd came in and he was already well past buzzed, but not quiet drunk yet.

"Mmm, I look handsome every night." he said and Rebekah gave him a dirty look as she leaned against the bar. Damon glanced over at her as she reached forward and took his shot off the table, swallowing it. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was and how rich the sound of her voice was.

"You do not know how to accept a compliment well Mr. Salvatore. You're far to cocky.""

"With good reason." he mumbled and she rolled her eyes. Rebekah turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist before she could get more than a foot away, pulling her body back towards his. Rebekah felt her lips curve up as his other arm snaked around her waist and his nose traveled along the side of her neck slowly. "And you look… ravishing, tonight."

"As always." she mocked and Damon's lips quirked up.

"Care to dance?"

"No Love, I was just on my way out." he didn't miss the fact that she'd called him Love, something a little to similar to Klaus for him to enjoy.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" he asked gripping her wrist tighter than before to keep her from moving away and Rebekah played along even though they both knew she could easily overpower him.

"I'm not sure I know what you're referring to exactly."

"Oh you know exactly what I'm 'referring to'." he growled and Rebekah felt her lips curve up slightly as she pulled out of his grip. She crossed her arms as she turned to face him and he stared at her, his blue eyes boring into hers. She knew exactly why so many girls fell into his bed just because of the smirk on his face because he was the most gorgeous thing she'd seen in a thousand years. The alcohol must've seeped into his system a little more because he actually looked like he was a little bit upset. "You're ignoring me."

"It isn't exactly ignoring you Damon, if you haven't tried to talk to me." she said and he rolled his eyes grabbing her wrists again to pull her closer again so she was standing between his legs. Damon moved his hands up to grip her forearms lightly as he looked at her. The aggression he'd shown only minutes ago was gone, mostly because he realized it wasn't going to get him anywhere, and he really didn't want her to just walk away from him. Even though he would never admit it he'd actually missed her while she was gone. Rebekah felt his thumbs rub her arms softly, tickling her skin.

"Well I'm talking to you now." he mumbled. When she didn't move to pull away from him, his mouth curved up and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Rebekah knew she should pull away, but she didn't. Damon Salvatore was under her skin and she couldn't get him out. One look from him made her feel like any other girl he was trying to seduce and she couldn't help it. After a few seconds she pulled back and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're drunk." she sighed. She leaned back away from him and he smiled again. Rebekah knew that there was no way in hell she would end up in Damon Salvatore's bed tonight. She knew it would make her look pathetic that if once he batted an eyelash at her, after a month of not talking, she ended up in bed with him.

"Only a little bit."

"Shall I call Alaric to come pick you up?" she asked reaching in his pocket for his phone but Damon only shook his head slowly. It was obvious he was to drunk to take himself home.

"Nope. Ric's became our new resident psycho." he slurred and Rebekah raised an eyebrow but decided against asking. She scrolled through his phone down to Stefan's number.

"Then I guess it's up to your oh so judgmental little brother."

"He's probably with Elena so he probably won't come either."

"Then who am I supposed to call for you?" she asked.

"No one. They're all to busy for a drunken vampire." Rebekah knew that was one thing she had in common with Damon. Even though they were surrounded by a group of people they were still alone. She had Klaus and he had Stefan but neither brother was stable enough to depend on 100 percent. But at least Klaus didn't keep stealing the men she loved. That was the first time Rebekah ever felt sorry for Damon. And against her better judgment she took him home.

She made him sit on the couch as she went to get a bag of blood for each of them but by the time she came back to him he was fast asleep. Rebekah sighed setting the bags on the table as she looked at him wondering how he could look so innocent in his sleep but so devilish when his eyes were open. She thought for a moment before she went to the end of the couch and pulled his shoes off, tossing them to the side. She grabbed the blanket out of his room and laid it out over him.

If Klaus or Kol found out she was looking after Damon Salvatore they would never let her live it down and Klaus would probably give her a lecture about trying to lure Stefan away from Elena instead of focusing on his older brother. Rebekah glanced at his face one more time before ran her fingers through his hair lightly looking down at him and Damon's lips curved up. And then she headed out the door.


End file.
